The One Thing You Want The Most
by WhiteRequiem
Summary: Nami finds a strange compass and was said to point at "the one thing you want the most" when it suddenly points at Luffy! Will Nami realize her feelings for Luffy? LuNa. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**Summary:** Nami finds a strange compass and was said to point at "the one thing you want the most" when it suddenly points at Luffy! Will Nami realize her feelings for Luffy? LuNa. Oneshot.

**The One Thing You Want The Most**

It was a busy afternoon for all the Strawhats, well at least, except for Nami. They set foot on another island to buy supplies, but it ended too quickly. They have to wait one more day for the log to set. Nami can't think of anything to do in this afternoon. She just finished drawing her map. She thought of just laying down and sleep, but the thought of it bored her.

'What am I going to do? Just what are the others doing right now?' she thought and looked around.

Zoro is busy sleeping in the crow's nest, as usual. Usopp is busy inventing a new weapon. Chopper, Franky and Brook, well, were also busy doing whatever they were doing. Robin is in her usual spot, reading books. Sanji is busy cleaning his kitchen. And Luffy—well, he must be as bored as Nami.

"Hey, Chopper~ let's plaaaay!" he said to the doctor.

"Sorry Luffy, I'm busy studying right now. You can ask Usopp." The doctor replied.

"Eeeh! But he also told me he's busy. Why's everyone so busy today?" the poor captain asked.

"I know! You can ask Brook or Franky to play with you."

"Nah, they would just say they're busy, no one wants to play with me." The captain left the room, depressed.

Just as he left the room, he sees Nami, not busy doing anything, just standing there.

"Ah! There you are Nami! Let's play. You're not busy, right? Right? Right?" he asked persistently.

' I don't have any choice, do I?' she thought.

"Okay, but first, help me do some shopping then I'll play with you." She replied.

Luffy's eyes sparkled at her reply. He finally got a playmate.

"Okay!" he replied happily.

They left the ship and went straight to the malls. Nami hurriedly picked some dresses and tried them at the dressing room. She opened the door to let Luffy see her in a new dress.

"Does this suit me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Luffy replied.

Helping Nami in shopping is definitely not fun. While Nami was busy persuading the store owner on giving her a 50% discount, he went out of the store and walked around. He looks at the stores around. A vintage shop took his attention. He entered it and witnesses a majestic collection of vintage items.

"S-s-sugee!" he exclaimed.

He looks at every item there is at the store and awes at them.

"Wow! This is so good! This is so cool! And this is so ama-" he was cut off by a strong punch in his head.

"Where were you?! I've been looking for you, yknow?"

"Ah. Ah sorry Nami, I got bored so I left." He said.

"Whatever. Just carry my bags and let's head back to the ship." She ordered and Luffy immediately follows. In that store, there was an item that caught Nami's attention. It was a compass, it was strange and unique for some reason.

"A strange compass, isn't it?"

"WAAAHHH!" they exclaimed, shocked by the store owner suddenly appearing in front of them. That earned him a beating from Nami.

"Old man, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh sorry. Sorry." He says and bows.

"So what's the deal with this compass?" she asked.

"Oh. That compass is definitely not an ordinary one. You see, it doesn't point at any island instead, it points at… the one thing that you want the most."

"The one thing… I want… the most?"

"Yes. According to legends, that originally belonged to an infamous pirate who became rich after using it. You just hold it for a while then it will point at the one thing you want the most." He continued.

While discussing about the compass, Luffy got bored, _again_, and left the store. Nami took the compass and held on to it. The compass needle suddenly started moving. It took a while, and still, it was moving.

"Hey old man, you sure this works?" she aked, doubting the old owner.

"W-w-w-wait. I'm sure it works." He said and took the compass. The needle moved for a while and stopped and pointed at the pictures framed in his store.

"Y-you… want pictures that much?"

"Of course, pictures bring about memories of the past. The past that will never happen again." He replied.

Nami sensing the sensitivity in the topic, stopped asking questions.

"Ah now I remember, the compass only points at something within a room, so it must not be separated by walls. Just what is the thing you want the most?"

"Treasures."

"Ah so that's why, there aren't any treasures here." He replied and looked around.

"Okay, I'll take it." she said and took the compass.

"That will be one-"

"Thank you very much old man! I'll never forget your kindness!" she said and hurriedly left the store.

'Damn. Kids these days.' He thought and sat at the counter. He saw his cash register and notices something.

'That's strange. Isn't money considered a treasure?' he thought.

* * *

Luffy and Nami went back to the ship. Nami couldn't wait to test out her new compass. She took it out. The needle moves. Stops. Then points at…

'It… Can't be. Why is this pointing at…

Luffy?!' Nami thought.

When Luffy notices Nami looking at her, he remembered her promise to him. He kept on bugging Nami about the promise she made, about being his playmate.

"Nami! Play with me!" he insisted and then notices the compass.

"So you bought something after all! What a cool compass!" he exclaimed. As he came closer, the needle continues to point at him.

'I must be really tired and I can't think of the thing I want the most.' Nami thought and faced the other way. Luffy follows her and faces her.

"Nami! Nami! Please!"

Much to her surprise, it continues to point at him.

'I really am tired. Or this thing must not work! Right! That has to be it!' she thought.

"Sorry Luffy, I'm really go to Chopper or Usopp, they must be finished with their work by now." She said and the poor captain left, depressed.

"Oi Usopp! Let's play!" Luffy screams.

"It can't be helped then, I just finished this new invention, it's called the 'Super Jamble Shamble Quetzotsox- Hey! You're not listening!"

"Bleh! I won't listen till you play with me!" Luffy said and started running. The two continued playing.

Nami wasn't wrong, it continued pointing at Luffy while he was running.

'H-how could this be!' she thought.

"Wow, that's a pretty compass."

"Robin! Thank goodness you're here. Look at what I've got here. The owner said this compass will point at the one thing you want the most, and since I like treasures, I was expecting it to point at the sea…

But look! It points at… HIM!" she explained.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." she slightly chuckled.

"Everything's wrong with it! This thing must be damaged or something."

"Let me try." The black haired woman said and Nami handed it over to her. The needle moves. Same process. Stops. Then points at the deck, particularly at their green haired swordsman, lying in there sleeping.

"It sure does work fine for me." She chuckled, handed it over back to Nami and left.

'It worked fine for old man and Robin, does this thing pick the ones it would work fine with?! Or… the one damaged here… is me? Could it be that without realizing it, Luffy became the one thing I want the most? Sure, he's my captain, I'm his navigator. What could happen more than that?'

She thought and started reminiscing her past life.

'My life before was cruel, sad and tragic. I've done many things in the past I didn't want to do. But then, I met this man. He didn't know me, my identity, my character and even my name. Yet, he trusted me and asked me to be his subordinate. He never doubted me even when evidences of my betrayal were shown to him in the face. He didn't care about anything that's happening, he only cared about bringing me back to his crew. I thought at first it was just because I was of use to him, he recruited me because of my skills. But I was wrong. I told him to stay out of my business and leave, but still, he didn't. He doesn't know anything about what's happening yet he stayed beside me. When the pain I was suffering couldn't be covered up anymore, I knew, I could trust only this man, I could entrust my sufferings, my pain and my tears. I knew he could ease me from them. With just a single cry of help, he never showed any hesitation. He made me wear his hat, his only treasure. He fought with the man that caused me sufferings with only the reason "You made MY navigator cry!"

Watching him fight for me made me tear up. A complete stranger appears in my sight, fighting off my problems, easing me from my sufferings and wiping away my tears.

"NAMI! YOU ARE MY FRIEND!"

His words meant everything to me. He doesn't need me because I'm useful to him. He needs me because I'm someone who could accept him as who he is, a friend. His words made me feel special, that I wasn't born only to experience sorrows and tragedy. He made me feel that even when I am experiencing sadness, he is always there for me to make me happy.

He is my captain.

My savior.

And my friend.

Now I realize, I really am the one damaged here. Who wouldn't think of someone like him something you would want the most? I subconsciously gained these feelings for him. I haven't even thanked him properly for what he had done for me. Now is the time to do that!' she thought.

Nami stood up, filled with determination in her heart.

"LUFFYYYY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone's attention was caught by it, even Zoro woke up. They all looked at Nami's direction. Nami was as red as a tomato. Luffy looked at her intently.

"Y-y-y-you!" she said, blushing.

She gulped before uttering another word.

"Y-you! T-the O-o-o-one thing… I want the most!"she exclaimed.

Realizing her statement made no sense especially since the one she's talking to is Luffy. She tried again.

"Y-you're… the one thing…

I want the most!" she finally said.

'Did I say it right?' Nami thought.

'Wow, she finally confessed.' All the Strawhats thought except for Luffy and Chopper.

'Damn you Luffy, you lucky bastard!' Sanji thought.

Luffy, still processing the things she just said, just turned red from thinking. Then finally gets it.

"AH! Nami! You already found out?!" he said out of the blue.

"Found out?" Nami asked, confused.

Luffy chuckled and takes from his pocket a handful of treasures. Everyone sweat dropped.

'Just how dense can he be?' they all thought.

Nami kept quiet for a while.

'M-m-my first confession…' was all she could think about.

"I didn't think you'd find out this early though. Shishishishi!"

Nami clenched her fist. Ready to beat the shit out of Luffy, any time.

But well, at least, things became a bit clearer for Nami. She never brought out that topic again. She realized she should be contented for being his navigator and his friend. A special one, that is.

"I just remembered now, Robin you said something fishy earlier." Nami asked.

"Oh really, did I?" Robin chuckled.

Oh well, All's well that ends well.

_**The end**_

**Author's Notes:** This is my first story here. And a oneshot. I hope you found it entertaining. Thank you for reading this far.


End file.
